Walking On Air
by Kakumei's Voice
Summary: So much time has passed since the death of Miku, Mikuo though, is left unaffected by time. He remains to do two things. 1. Get back Miku, and 2. Kill Kaito. Squel to Walking Through Walls R&R please. -Completed-
1. Picture of Who?

**KV: okay... its a friday night, i got ice cream, school just ended, and I just got dumped. LET'S BEGIN PEOPLE**

* * *

I do not know much about life, but I do know the results of life...  
Evolution, art, music, war, destrusction...  
They all revolve around life, and without life... it wouldn't exisit.  
An eye for an eye... a life for a life.  
It seems apporiate in my opinion.

* * *

Everything was quiet...

Lily held her breathe when she came over to examine the young tealette girl who laid on the floor of the emptied tank. I couldn't move... I couldn't breath. I became froze. But she was breathing, she was alive. The tealette girl woke up and sat up. I kept my eyes on her, watching every breath she took. She looked up at me...with those blue green eyes I missed so much. "...Mi..ku?" I said in a whisper.

She stood up and looked around. "Um... exactly where am I?" that same angelic voice asked. I quickly took her into my arms and tears rolled down my face from joy. "I almost thought it wouldn't work!" Lily's expression softened a bit and she began to to read the computer screen.

"I'm being...crushed..." Miku said in a small breath. I let go of her and wiped away my tears.

"Look at me, an old man crying..." I laughed. Miku looked at me confused.

"Excuse me Master... but you don't look old you know. You look about 18." she said.

I looked at her hurt, she didn't call Mikuo, she called me Mikuo. I shook my head. "Just call me Mikuo, okay Miku?"

"Mi-ku-o?" she asked trying to say it. "And I am Mi-ku?" I nodded.

Lily got out the clothes she made for Miku, a short teal skirt, long boots, a gray tank topish shirt, a teal tie, some weird black things to cover her arms (which I build in some small computer devices into), and tied her hair up back into ponytails. (of course Lily got her panties and a bra though.)

Miku looked at the name tag on her shirt but it wasn't really a name tag. "Vo-cal-oid? What's what?"

"Oh, it's just a project I was working on and that's how you came into existance, again."

"Again?"

"Nevermind..." I walked to the door way and stopped. "Lily, I'm going to bed. Give Miku her other presents." I said as I walked down the hall. I was tired...

* * *

General POV:

Lily walked over to the small pile of colorfully wrapped boxes of presents they got her. She handed a big one to her first. "Here Miku. Open this." she said as Miku took hold of the box.

"How?"

"Just take off the paper."

"But... it's pretty..." Miku said looking down at the box. Lily smiled and told her it was okay. Miku torn off the paper and saw that it was another set of clothes, but these were special ones. It was obvious to her that they were only to be wore on special ocussions if they appeared.

Lily gave her a smaller one this time, Miku finally got over ripping up the paper. This time it was a book but with blank pages. Miku recongized it as a diary. She opened it up and looked at the blank pages before carefully setting it down. "I like that one very much."

"He said you would." Lily laughed she then turned to the last one which was the smallest. "I wonder if he wants to give that one to you himself..."

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing..."

"Then you should to be able to give it to me if it is nothing." Miku told Lily.

"That's not what I meant but... oh well. Here." she said as she handed the small box to her. Miku opened the box and looked at the small necklace with confusion. "What's wrong? Do you not like it Miku?" Lily asked.

"It's not that... it's just... it seems familar..." Miku said as she took out the necklace and held it up so she could admire the small music note charm of the necklace that shined greatly in the light.

"Hm, I have a pretty good idea why. Come on Miku, I'll show you to your to room." Lily said as she guided her down the of the lab. They both stopped in the middle of it and Lily turned to the door. "Okay so this is your room." she said as she opened the door to the room. Miku walked in and gasped as her wide eyes circled the room.

"I know this place! But... I don't know how..." Miku said as she continued to look around the room. Lily smiled to herself because her and Mikuo purposely made it an exact copy of her old room.

"Well if you need anything, Mikuo is right across from you, and I'm down the hall."

"Hm? Why aren't you close to Ma- I mean Mikuo?"

Lily rubbed her neck, "Mikuo annoys the hell out of me. I'd go crazy if I were across the hall from that old man."

Miku giggled, "But Mast- I mean Mikuo, isn't old. He looks like he is 18..."

"He'll explain later about that, well good night Miku."

"Good night ..um..."

"It's Lily."

Lily soon walked away closing the door and Miku then put down her gifts and opened up her diary. But when she did a picture fell out. She looked at the picture and gasped. It was her with Mikuo but... it looked as if it were a different time. There was no lab but a family room. There was a pink hair girl and boy, and a pair of blonde twins. She put the picture up on her mirror and wondered.

Just who exactly is she?

* * *

**KV: forever alone~ oh well. Welcome to Walking On Air.  
Mikuo: please review everyone and maybe then... the leeks will not harm you while you sleep. Oh and responses from Walking Through Walls.**

Amysadiekane: ahh, a reviewer we're always happy to see. Well I hope this is a good start to our squel. Please stay tuned.

Erza Fullbuster LOVE: I'm glad you liked the last chapter :) It's always good to leave some hope in the ending because it leaves people happy and gives a somewhat reality and fairytale ending. But you're too kind really. KV just writes to pass time, and see how people like it. Thank you and we hope to see you review again

Termari Uchiha -Love Lemon: :) Again, we're always happy to know you the reader is happy with the ending but it is not really the ending since there is a squel. MikuoxMiku for the win :D Z

KV: Please stay tune everyone, and review!


	2. A Bad DreamA True Event

**KV: ...one review... oh yeah, my warning.  
WARNING: THIS IS _PART TWO _OF A STORY, GO BACK AND READ WALKING THROUGH WALLS. IF YOU HAVE, please enjoy~  
**

* * *

Mikuo's POV:

I woke up at about 6 in the morning. I don't usually like waking up this early but after going to sleep so early, I suppose it couldn't be helped. The lab is sectioned into three parts: an actual lab, a housing part with a kitchen and all that, and then a garden filled with cherry blossom trees.

I walked to the kitchen, and looked around. No sign of food...anywhere... This is sinful, there isn't even any leeks. I sighed and hit my head against the fridge. Lily soon walked in with her usual tank top and short shorts for Pj's on, I must wonder why she does that when she knows I still have the power of an 18 year old...

"Morning old man." she said as she stetched. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop calling me that, you keep confusing Miku."

"You called yourself that though, what's the difference if I do it?"

"She's gonna ask me and I don't wanna explain it yet." I looked over into the hallway. "Did you give her the necklace?"

"She practically made me. Anyways, go pick up some food." she told me as she threw the keys at me. I tried to catch them but missed. They ended up hitting me in my face.

"These keys hurt like hell..." I said picking them up. I walked to my room to change as Lily laughed her head off at my pain. Sadist... I changed into my old black jeans, even after all these years jeans are still around, and changed my shirt into a white tee with an old band's name. I still dress like the way I did back then. I finally put on my sneakers and grabbed my wallet and key.

I went in Miku's room to check on her. She was sleeping peacfully. I walked over to her and stroked her long teal hair. I must say, being in a room like this with Miku sleeping on what seemed to be the same bed... it feels like I was back in time. Like nothing ever changed, like it was all a bad dream and I fell asleep next to Miku.

But when I looked out that window in her room and didn't see the the ash trees that once stood outside of it, I knew it was a lie. I knew it but I wanted different. Miku then opened her eyes and looked up at me with curiousity. It's nice to know I wasn't being attacked like Lily does whenever I go in her room just to get her notes... She's so scary...

I looked at Miku again and patted her head with a gentle smile. "Good morning Miku."

"What is wrong? You look...sad." she said with her eyes staring straight through me.

"Eh, you'll understand later hopefully. Just go back to sleep." I said as I walked out and to the car. Poor Miku, she's in the blue about everything. I sat in the car for a bit, just thinking. I was disappointed that she forgot about me, I was angry at Kaito, and I'm depressed that I have to start from scratch again.

But I am thankful I at least get that. I hit my head on the stiring wheel and sighed, "I'm so hopeless..." I said to myself as I sat back up and started the car. Today was going to be a long day...

* * *

Miku's POV: 

Why do they keep doing that? They always say I'll understand later but when is later? Mikuo looked so sad and it hurts for me just to sit there and not be able to do anything for Mikuo. Mikuo is my master and I really appericate him, but... it feels like there's something more than just apperication. Maybe I'm just a little out of wack since I was just born yesterday.

I sat up and walked over to the mirror and looked at the photo. I don't know how this photo is possible. May there's just a girl who looks just a lot like me. Yeah, maybe I was based off her or something. But why? Ack, I just have too many questions.

I decided to just brush out my hair and change (even though those clothes were exactly the same as the ones before). I tied my hair back up and finished getting ready for the day. Once I washed my face, I looked at the time- 8:30. I wonder where Mikuo is...

I walked to the what seemed to be a kitchen. Lily was sitting at the table with a computer, typing away like a mad woman. I walked over to see what she was doing but she turned around to me. "Oh, good morning Miku. I didn't know you were awake." she said as she returned back to her work.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, just checking some stuff for that idiot boss of mine..." she mumbled. I looked at the screen which had millions of codes that would consantly appear. I don't have a clue on how she was able to understand that. Sciencists are so high tech it's scary.

Both our heads turned when Mikuo came through the door with bags and... a girl? Am I living in some sort of harem? I looked at the tall pink haired girl, she's the one from the picture! She looked at me and then at Mikuo. "Looks like you were serious." she laughed. Mikuo sighed and put the bags of food down on the table and put the items away in the cabnets and fridge.

"Of course I was serious. I only spent like I don't know how many years on this."

"Don't use that kind of tone on me Mikuo. I will go get a tuna, and I will come back and hit you with it."

"Not the tuna please..." Mikuo said almost shivering in fear. I couldn't help but giggle. The pinkette woman then turned to me and smiled kindly.

"It's nice to see you Miku." she said almost disappointed. Why does everyone always seem so disappointed around me?

"H-hello..." I said trying not to be shy, but it felt like I've known her for years. Maybe she's just that kind of person. Life is so confusing... Mikuo patted me on the head.

"Don't be shy Miku."

* * *

Mikuo's POV: 

Midnight:

I dried off my hair and looked at the clock. It was exactly midnight when I finished my shower. I changed into my pajamais and opened up my journal. And no, it's not a diary. I just use it to keep down notes of Kaito and memories of the past.

I've been tracking Kaito's every move, no matter what. I've been trying to predict his next one but it always feels like he's taunting me... Lately he's been around the old neighboorhood where Miku and I first met. I must wonder if he's going to strike there.

He keeps taking over towns and cities. I had to move here to avoid all that. It feels as though he's become the modern day Genghis Khan*. I moved away from the notes trying not to upset myself at the current moment and looked at the pictures I had from before.

One of Luki and me, another of Miku, ect. I find it so funny how everything changed after that one day. I remembered the day when it all occured. She never even got to have her first Christmas... I felt a tear go down my cheek and I laughed as I wiped it away. "Looks like I still have some feelings after all these years..." I said to myself.

I then noticed the small tealette figure in the doorway in pink pajamais. I looked at Miku. "What's wrong Miku?" I said as I closed my journal and put it away. She seemed to hide herself before she answered.

"I... I got scared..." she said in a whimper. I walked over to her, her big eyes filled with fear and sadness. I always hated when she was sad.

"Why? What happened?" I asked.

"I had a dream... and in it, there was that lady I met today, and two blonde twins... and we were running from something, and all around there were people yelling and guns shooting at us.." I smiled relieved eventhough it might have made me look sadistic at the time, but I was relieved. She is getting her memories back...

I patted her head and brought her in my room. "You can sleep with me then, will that make you feel better?" I asked. She hesitantly nodded her head and climbed in bed. Her long teal hair was spread out across the blankets and sheets so she pulled it away. She quickly fell asleep though and I just studied my notes, or at least pretended to until I fell asleep. I knew I was going to regret this decision of sleeping in my desk chair in the morning but I don't think I can handle sleeping in the same bed as Miku at this moment.

* * *

**KV: one review... I waited... and all I get is one... I see how it is... and when I check my email there's like 10 people favoriting/adding alerts to? -sniff-  
Mikuo: Don't listen to the emo writer.  
KV: -in emo corner- I'M NOT COMING OUT THIS TIME.  
Miku: ..we'll figure out a way to get her out... oh and we forgot to respond to people.**

**Charlotte and Rashka: ahaha, sorry for making Kaito bad, he seemed like the only one who could pull it off.**

**Mikuo: yeah...**

**Amysadiekane: Cry?... I wanted to cry... but I wouldn't do it infront of girl, that's why I left the room... I'm too manly to cry infront of girls~ And KAKUMEI DID NOTHING TO BRING MIKU BACK, SHE WANTED TO LEAVE HER DEAD. I brought her back...**

**KV: YEAH CUZ I LET YOU, sheesh, I get no freakin credit around here... and YOU! READER! click that review button OR NO UPDATE FOO YOU. *crawls back to emo corner and sobs* **


	3. Donut Shop

**Kv: DIDJA MISS ME? :D ahaha I bet you did. But what is this? ANOTHER MIKUXMIKUO WRITER? Oh it's on!  
Mikuo: calm down...  
Kv: LIKE HELL. I got a message and I'm too happy~  
Miku: just write, they don't care.  
Kv: meanie hatsunes...**

* * *

Mikuo's POV:

When I woke up the next morning, everything seemed quiet... too quiet... I sat up and cracked my neck and back (they were KILLING me at the moment) and turned to see Miku. She was still deep in her sleep. I rubbed my neck and walked out of room and walked to the lab. Lily was up and dressed. "Good morning Lily, how's my favorite assistant?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh you know, just doing all your work like usual." she said as she rolled her eyes.

"You're just lucky you're Luki's granddaughter... People would kill for a chance to work with me." I said too proudly.

"Heh, more like kill you to get out of this job." she said with an evil smile. I should probably leave a note for the police one day saying to go to her if I ever wind up missing...

"Well, I hope you're going to be happy with doing all of my work for the rest of the day because I'm going to take Miku out."

Her head shot up and glared at me. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE. Even YOU have to do some work you lazy old man."

"Well technically, taking Miku out IS work. She IS part of the research project, VOCALOID, and" I smiled. "I want to."

Lily pouted, "Whatever, bring me some sake on your way back then. I'm gonna need some relief from all this fucking work."

"Yes yes darling." I said in a playful tone as I exited the lab with the car keys.

* * *

Noon:

"Miku?" I asked the young tealette infront of me who was currently looking at donuts. "Which one do you want?"

"I DON'T KNOW, how many times do I have to tell you? They all look so good..."

"Well I'm gonna keep asking until you make up your mind."

"But it's IMPOSSIBLE. They all look sooo cute!"

"...How can food look cute..?"

"OH! I want the one with the colorful thingies on it!"

"Sprinkles?"

"What the fudge are sprinkles? I said I wanted the one colorful thingies on it."

"Sprinkles are- oh nevermind." I said giving up. Miku is still Miku luckily. I can't help but be so unbelievably thankful for having Lily since eventhouh I'd hate to admit it she did all the organizing stuff. I just had to make it possible. But there's still just one thing left to do, find Kaito. And I know he's looking me as well...

"Mikuo?" a male voice asked. I turned around to see Len's big blue eyes staring at me. I smiled.

"Hey Len, I haven't seen you in for-"

"THAT'S HIM. MIKUO THAT'S HIM" Miku shouted pointing at Len. I could now feel all the eyes in the shop staring at us.

"Mikuo... Is that... Miku?" Len asked looking at Miku confused.

"Yeah, didn't Luka tell you?"

"She told me but I didn't believe her... I can't believe you did this- how did-"

"Don't ask me how, this is a sci-fi story, figure it out." **(heh, just broke the fourth wall there but oh well.)**

"Ah, alright." Len looked at Miku. "Do you remember me?"

"...Am I suppose? I don't know who the heck you are..." Miku said nibbling on her donut with chocolate covering her face.

"She doesn't remember anything... right now. She's slowly gaining it back but as dreams and flashbacks."

"Um, Mikuo, what are you talking about?" Miku asked.

"Nothing... just... work." I said mumbling.

* * *

Kaito's POV:

I put the newspaper down and look at the young kids-one of them Miku. I examine them more and see the other was the boy I killed. At least I thought I killed him. Looks like I gotta take another try at this. I took out my phone and called Zatsune.

"Yes Master?" she asked.

"Hey, I need you to track down a few old friends of ours. Miku and Mikuo Hatsune. Get in a car and follow them."

"Yes master-"

"And Zatsune."

"What is?"

"I want you to make sure their car becomes... unusable. That's all." I said as I clicked the end button. I smiled to myself, I always keep my word. If she isn't mine-she's no one's.

* * *

**Kv: bwahaha, Now. I will tell you this. I did NOT name this story Walking on Air for no reason.  
Mikuo: I'm scared... I feel like it's directed towards me...  
Kv: who knows? bwahaha.  
Miku: whatever. IT'S RESPONSE TIME.  
Kv: yay~**

cheekycheetah: aha, I vacation in my emo corner. Nothing wrong with being emo. thanks for reviewing.

Amysadiekane: don't tell Mikuo he isn't manly, he'll have a hissy fit x3 and yes.. I should have let him rot in the "forever alone" world but my heart is too kind. Thank you so much for being such a loyal review! I love you and I wanna hug you so much. x3

001: *spits out soda* WAS I JUST THREATENED? NOT THE BOOK, I'M NOT SMART. TOOO MMMAANNNYYY PPPAAAGGEEESSS. 

**hatsunemikumikuolove: I'll do my best to make more. thank you.**

Nina619: aww, thank you hun and don't worry. I'm out of it now :D

PLEASE REVIEW~


	4. Ocean View

**Kv: *crying* I have. the best reviewers. in the whole world. *cries more* sniffles**  
**Miku: those are tears of joy. Don't worry readers.**  
**Kv: Q~Q S-Story time...**

* * *

General POV:

Miku and the young(at least that's how they appeared) boys sat down at the cafe and began to exchange words. Miku though, felt like a fish out of water and decided to just keep quiet. "They look so exact! I don't know how you were about to do this!" Len exclaimed examining Miku. Miku only blushed from the extreme attention she was recieving. Mikuo only chuckled.

"That's because it IS Miku." Mikuo exclaimed.

"But Miku-" Len tried to argue but Mikuo cut him off.

"Yes, we did bury her but this Miku is her. DNA is very powerful Len." Mikuo exclaimed.

"I guess..." Len trailed off, but soon Miku froze completely. "Miku? Are you okay?" Len asked but Mikuo didn't even breathe.

"She's fine, she's just having a flashback." Mikuo explained.

"Oh, does this happen normally?"

"It's suppose to..." Mikuo glanced down at his watch "Oh my, Lily's gonna have my head..."

"Lily? You got a girlfriend?"

"She's my assisstant, I'm having her do my work for today but she's gonna need to check up on Miku." Mikuo as he turned to Miku "You almost done having your episode there?"

"I doubt she's gonna answer to that, Mr. Smartass." Len said sarcasitally.

"Huh? what is going on...?" Miku asked snapping out of her flashback.

"Nothin you little busy dreamer. Come on Miku, let's go." Mikuo said pulling Miku out and away from Len to the car.

"But my donut..."

"I'll get you a box later."

"I don't want a box, I want my donut."

"I meant- oh forget it..." Mikuo sighed with a smile. They both entered the car with Miku sighing.

"My poor half eaten donut... It's dying slowly..." Miku mumbled.

"It's just food..." Mikuo said starting the car. He pulled out of the parking space and began to drive.

"So we're going home?" Miku asked as she looked out the window and watched the passing background.

"Yes but we're gonna make a quick stop first." Mikuo said with a slight smile. Miku just studied his face trying to figure out why he was so happy. But little did they know they were being followed. Miku Zatsune was alittle more than 3 car spaces behind them- out of Mikuo's sight and Miku's senses. **(Just going off some info I got from Grand Theft Auto...) **Just waiting for the right time to strike...

...After about an hour of driving they finally parked, but by the side of a road on a small cliff. Mikuo got out of the car and opened Miku's door for her. Miku looked at Mikuo curious on why he stopped at such an odd space. That was until she looked beyond the cliff to see the sparkling ocean. "Mikuo... I-it's beautiful!" she said wide eyed and leaning over the railing.

"I thought you'd like it..." Mikuo said standing next to her looking out over the sea as well. "No matter what I accomplish I always feel small when I look at the ocean."

"Anyone would! It's gigantic! And its so pretty and sparkly!" Miku said like a child. Mikuo laughed a bit but hid it quickly.

"How about Lily, Luka, Len and his sister, and us have a picnic here someday?"

"Really? Oh Mikuo please?" Miku almost begged. Mikuo patted the young girl's head.

"Sure. I promise. But let's get back home. Lily is expecting us before sun down." Mikuo said as he got back in the car. Miku quickly followed.

"Yay~ We're gonna have a picnic~" Miku almost sang. Mikuo started the car and began to drive back home with Miku happily listing away things they might need. That was until Zatsune found her chance to finally fulfill Kaito's orders...

Zatsune sped up and turned the car so that it was facing Mikuo. She looked directly into Mikuo's confused eyes before it hit it... It being more than one thing. Zatsune's truck crashed straight into Mikuo's car...

And everything went black...

* * *

**Kv: ahaha~ Somebody wants to kill me right now huh?  
Mikuo: I better live damn it..  
Miku: NO KILLING SOMEONE TWICE. IT'S JACKED.  
Kv: sheesh, I don't take kindly to threats...**

Amysadiekane: yes, yes I came back~ Worship me~ LOL I'm totally kidding. And that PM was really sweet and heart touching to me. So thank you for all your loyal support! May my love be sent your way. aha~

Nina916: Well I'm glad I could make you and so many others happy with my writing. ^^ It's encouraging. Thank you~

001: Ammo... That was the first word I saw... *hides under desk* I feel like an author being threatened by their editor... a very scary editor... But hello~ I hope you don't kill me~

Guest: omg thank you! I work hard and I adore compliments so thank you.

cheekycheetah: Hey~ There's nothing wrong with being emo 8) or nerdy. I would TOTALLY dye my hair if I had the money but I don't so ehh... It shall stay it's blondish brown... or red... ._. I find so many colors in my hair its not funny. And bows are adorable! They're moe points~ Thank you hun~

Please leave a review for me, the writer aka the person who wants to know that not having a social life and making fanfiction is SOMEHOW worth while, okay buh bye~  
Mikuo: I think you scared them away...  
Kv: Oh you be quiet before I make you die. 


	5. Hospitals Are Hated

**Kv: why do I even use this space? Everyone forgets what I say up here by the time they review...**  
**Mikuo: Then made you should just write~**  
**Kv: I like talking... I am a person...**

* * *

General POV:

"What did you just say?" Lily asked looking at the doctor as if he were a liar. "What bad news? They are going to be okay, RIGHT? It's your JOB to make sure they are." Lily said almost ready to pound the doctor to dust. Luka touched Lily's shoulder in a way to remind her to calm down and looked at the doctor sadly.

"Can we have the good news first?" Luka asked him a little sadly.

"Well, they both are going to live... It was to my belief that he knew what was gonna happen and shielded her since she has only very minor injuries but it was because of that shielding which leads to my bad news..."

"What is it?"

"The boy... His spine suffered greatly for it... I'm afraid he'll never be able to walk again.. I'm so sorry." The doctor said walking away into another room.

"Never...?" Luka mumbled. to herself.

"Excuse me... Are you two here for the Hatsunes?" A young nurse asked the two shocked women.

"Oh yes, we are." Luka responded trying to stay calm. The nurse smiled.

"The male is now awake. You may go see him if you wish." she said with a smile. "He's in room A207" she said as she walked away. Luka took in a breath and sighed.

"Let's go see Mikuo." Luka said faking a smile.

"Yeah..." Lily agreed. Both girl walked to the room not knowing how to feel. They were both walked to the room addressed as A207 to see Mikuo sitting up with his eyes unfocused on anything. Lily entered first with Luka right behind her. "Mikuo?" Lily addressed him to get his attention but Mikuo didn't look up, just rather... seemed to fade away from consciousness.

"Yeah?" He answered quietly.

"It's good to see you're still alive, how are you feeling?" Luka asked.

Mikuo snapped back and looked at Luka with obvious mixed feelings. "Oh, I feel fine. I can't feel anything thanks to the medicine..."

Lily bit her lip. "Why happened to you guys...?"

"We...We just stopped for a bit to look at the ocean... she looked like she fascinated by it.." Mikuo paused. "We got back in the car... Another car sped up from behind us... turned so that it was in an oncoming position... and just... pressed down on the gas. I knew what was going on and I just... shielded Miku from what I could." Mikuo looked down at his legs. "And now... I can never walk again."

Luka put her hand on Mikuo's shoulder in a comforting way. "It'll be okay, you're still alive. And besides there's always the other options available!" Luka suggested. It wasn't the early 2000's, many surgeries were available for almost anything, but in Mikuo's case- the chances of him surviving were against him. Mikuo simply shook his head.

"Those, those things always looked so painful. I don't want to go through that." Mikuo said with a small smile. "I'll just have to get around another way."

"If you say so..." Lily sighed. "But why the hell was that person so determined? Why the hell did they purposely try to kill you?"

"Because Lily, I don't know if I ever really told you but do you remember when I told you Miku gave her life to me?"

"Yeah..."

"Well... I was dead for a reason... Miku... Miku had a bad past, and someone named Kaito came back looking for Miku, when he saw that Miku was close to me he used me as bait, Miku took the bait but escaped with me, but Kaito had poisoned me... I died... Miku gave me her life energy and died. But Kaito is still after me and now that I brought Miku back... He probably wants me dead even more now."

"But why you?" Lily asked in an almost angered voice. Mikuo sighed.

"Envy is an ugly thing... I suppose that's why God made it a sin." Mikuo said with a slight smile.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Miku sat up in the cold hospital bed staring at herself in the mirror that was next to the bed. She now knew who that girl staring at her in the mirror was. "Heh... Mikuo did a good job..." She smiled to herself as tears ran down her cheeks. "But why? Why bring me back?" She questioned herself as she wiped away her tears. She looked across the hall and walked into Mikuo's room. "Mikuo?" she asked as she saw the nurse helping Mikuo into a wheelchair.

"Oh, hey Miku." He said with a smile. Lily looked at Mikuo and smiled.

"Now I'm the taller one, Mr. 3-foot-nothing." **(I dont know how tall someone would be in a wheelchair, so I just made a guess.)**

"Gasp, I'm being bullied. Luka~ Save me from the bully~" Mikuo whined. Luka chuckled.

"Mikuo, you aren't 3, you're her boss."

"But she's Luki's granddaughter, are you trying to give me a guilty conscience."

"Grand daughter...?" Miku asked cluelessly. "Luki is just a teenager..."

* * *

**Kv: I'm so evil~ :3 I just wanted some irony and to make this a little more sadder.  
Mikuo: -in wheelchair- OKAY, WTF? WE ADVANCE TO LIKE 80 YEARS LATER AND THERE'S STILL NO CURE FOR THIS?  
Kv: Well there is but you didn't want it~ bwahaha~  
Miku: SH, I'M NOT SUPPOSE TO KNOW WE ARE IN THE FURTURE YET.  
Kv: hehe.**

**001: -laughs nervously- ahaha... I'm even more scared now... aha... Don't kill me. I haven't even seen 8th grade. *sniff* And crazy people are fun but to a point. It's not fun when you are running for life while being chased with a sharp knife right? (I would know since this has happened to me) *stares at the book* and please... don't hit me. I love your reviews too much, they always make me laugh. Well til next time may my love be sent your way ;D**

**Amysadiekane: kill? I can't kill them! At least... not this early.**

**Guest: well, now you know :D aha~ Thank you hun.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU SHALL RECEIVE MY LOVE. :D**

***Btw, just tossing out an idea- How would you guys like a vampire MikuoxMiku story? Though... it's gonna be more like demons and angels but I wanna know. **


	6. Fake Regret

**Kv: Aha, a very valuable thing was brought up to my attention. I suppose I didn't make something clear enough.**

* * *

General POV:

"Mikuo...?" Miku asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Ah, nothing-...wait... You know Luki?"

"Yeah, he's Luka's son, your ex-boyfriend, and our friend. But how can he have a grandchild?" She asked walking over to Mikuo.

"Miku... do you know what year it is?"

"2012?" Miku answered.

"Miku... that was over 72 years ago. It's 2085." Luka said with a nervous smile.

"But..." Miku looked and examined Mikuo. "Why do you...still look the same?"

"Well you see it's kinda like when you take a pill and you have a side effect. This is my side effect." Mikuo sighed. "If only I had all your powers though. I wouldn't be stuck in this wheelchair..." Mikuo smiled at Miku gently. "Well... at least you're okay."

"Wait, what do you mean stuck in this wheelchair?" Miku asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"Ahh, it seems I've lost my ability to walk." Mikuo said rolling his eyes. "I swear, death just seems to mock this old man."

"You got that right. Are you ever going to die?" Lily asked pushing Mikuo back and forward in his wheelchair to tease him.

"I think you're going to end up killing me if you continue this... But we all owe a death. I am no expection. I welcome death to dinner every night but he has a habit of showing me up, same with old age but I hate him."

"Mikuo..." Miku trailed off with tears in her eyes. "Why did you do that then? Why did you protect me?"

"You ask a lot of questions that have the same answer." Mikuo said smiling. "Well anyways, let's get to the front so we can check out. The only thing I'm happy about hospitals now is that you may leave when you wish." Mikuo said as he headed out the door in his wheelchair, commanding it from its small controller on it. The blonde and the pinkette quickly followed bickering with Mikuo about useless nonsense. Miku waited a bit...

Just wondering...

* * *

One Week Later:

"MIKUO TO THE FREAKIN HATSUNE." Lily yelled from lab. "WHERE IS MY SAKE?"

"Oh... I drank it. Besides you don't need that stuff. My best friend died from that stuff you know."

"You aren't my father you know..."

"Correct but it was _my_money that bought it."

"I'm gonna push you into a pool and let you drown..."

"I'm leaving everything to Miku then. You won't see a penny~" Mikuo said with a chuckle as he leaned back in the lab chair.

"Oh stop treating me like I'm a poor begger. I just wanted my sake but NO. I don't even get THAT for doing ALL your work today and SINCE THE MOMENT I WORKED HERE."

"Relax little one~ I'm not that terrible. So hush child and let me get back to work." Mikuo said as he began to scribble away on his journal. In it's one last blank page he wrote in his ever graceful writing:  
_It's coming for me... _

"Mikuo?" A small voice came from behind him. Mikuo looked to see Miku's mixed feeling face.

"Hello Miku, what's up?" he said with his normal charming smile. Miku hugged him tightly and quickly.

"You're so stupid! Why did you do that?"

"Do what...? What's wrong Miku?" he said as he patted her back gently in a comforting way.

"Why are you lying to me with that smile? Why are you pretending to be happy when you know you regret saving me!"

Mikuo sighed, "You're still thinking about that? Miku, I don't regret anything I've done in my life- at least... not anymore." Mikuo kissed Miku's cheek in a quick matter and a slight blush visible on both their faces. "Miku, just stop overthinking about it. I don't care that I can't walk, I've walked a million and one steps already. The last one I'm glad was with you." Lily peered up from her desk and stared at the two tealettes in a way that said go-get-a-room-before-I-toss-your-ass-out-of-this-one. Miku nodded slowly to Mikuo's words and let go of him.

"Hey Mikuo, when are we going to go to the beach again?" Miku asked with a cheerful smile that made Mikuo's old heart feel it was still the early 2000's and that everything was still okay, that everything was always going to be okay. It's the reason that he loved to see her happy...

"Hm, I'll have to say...Hey Lily, when am I free again?" he asked the blonde who was already daydreaming happy thoughts of pushing her tealette cripled boss into the ocean as shark food.

"Hm..." Lily looked at the small calender on her desk. "July 18th."

"The 18th? But that's a month away!" Miku pouted.

"It's a good thing to wait, it makes you more grateful... and time for you to go shopping with Lily for a bathing suit, towels, sun block, and whatever." Mikuo handed Miku a notebook. "List everything down you want to eat that day too."

"Thank you Kuo!" Miku said as she kissed him on the lips and ran off to her room with the pen and notebook. Mikuo sighed a relieved sigh and smiled.

"Looks like you made her happy, pedobear." Lily laughed. "You know you're techinally like 80 something or 90?"

"Yeah, so was Miku when I first met her."

"..."

Mikuo looked back at his words in his journal and frowned for he knew the truth in its words: _It's coming for me._

* * *

**Kv: oh my goshers, so many reviews! I love you guys, and I apologize for making you wait like a week. I've been trying to write the first chapter to my vampire story but... I can't figure out a title so I'm just sitting here staring at the "new story" option...  
Mikuo: -sigh- why is it always the nerds I'm stuck with?  
Kv: Hey... you are sciencist here... the mother of nerds...**

Amysadiekane: lol ikr? Mikuo thinks that just because he looks human -and smexy- that he has the right to speak. Oh well~ Silly little andriods~ And whether or not Mikuo will ever walk only I will know until like... I post it up and like maybe you'll figure it out too. idk. And who me? Kill them this early? Or at all? why i am insulted... lol jk~ I'm not sure if they'll die so soon or at all ;3 you just gotta wait.

vocaloid 01: oh my goshers, thank you for bring this to my attention! I seem to think that my readers can like automatically read my mind and know what I mean but thank you, you let me know I needed to make it more Mikuo doesn't have Miku's powers. He's still like...normal... he just had like a side efffect and oh you know, you read the chapter. aha~

Guest (3): aha~ I updated. I don't know if you're the same person but I'm just gonna respond like you are! I didn't hurt Mikuo*evil smirk* the car did~ I only told you guys about it~ And who knows if Mikuo will heal~

IANMK001 & NOVAMK001 : Nova, it is very possible to do everything without emotion. My dad laughs with no expression or emotion... freakin creepy. And you must be patient~ Just like Miku~ bwahaha. And YES, I AM SAFE. I luv you. Q~Q

NyanKittyCat: If I can only figure out a title... but there will be a vampire story from me released before the 20th. :3

PLEASE REVIEW YA CREEPERS. Just kidding, I love you guys! :D So review okay?  



	7. Dream or Message?

**Kv: *wearing backpack* least than a week until school starts...  
Mikuo: aww, we're gonna be home alone.  
Kv: don't worry, I'll leave the tv on.**

* * *

General POV:

Mikuo banged his head on the desk once more. "Lily, how many days until the trip now?" he asked once more. Lily sighed.

"My answer hasn't changed from 15 seconds ago Mikuo Hatsune. It's tomorrow." Lily rolled her eyes as she filed away.

"Are you suuuure? Are you suuuure it's not TODAY?" Mikuo asked with his head still resting on the desk.

"Why are you so impatient?" Lily asked without even bothering to even face Mikuo.

"I want to see you and Miku in your bikinis~" Mikuo said with a ring. He soon received a stack of papers flying in his face.

"70 years of maturing and you're still a god damn pervert." Lily mumbled.

"23 years of life and you're still moody. It was so hard for me to hold you when you were a baby~"

"It's because I knew you were a pervert and I thought you were a pedophile." Lily said as she picked up the papers.

"Don't make me torture you again with stories of dates and things I did with your grandfather."

"SAY A WORD AND I THROW YOU INTO A POOL."

"Aha~ It still works on her~"

"Mikuo!" Miku said as she ran into the lab running to Mikuo.

"Calm down, what is it?" Mikuo asked trying to stay calm.

"S-SPIDER! ON MY BED!" Miku said almost ready to die of a panic attack. Miku might be fearless and mature at times but when it comes to spiders... it's her own Apocalypse every time she sees one.

"A spider..?" Mikuo asked with an 'Are-you-kidding-with-me' face. He sighed and electrically wheeled himself over to Miku's room using the wheelchair's small bulit-in remote. "Where is it?" Mikuo asked with a sigh until he saw that it was not just a normal spider but one which probably escaped from the lab considering it was about the size of Iphone. "A-Ah LILY. COME HERE." Mikuo said about ready to die of a panic attack himself. Those spiders were... very... harmful. "WITH A CAGE" He added.

Lily came running to Mikuo and Miku. "A cage? What for-HOLY CRAP. How did it get out?"

"I DON'T KNOW, GO GET A CAGE WOMAN BEFORE IT KILLS US." He ordered her. Lily ran off to the lab grabbing one of the handle cages. She ran back to the bed room with it almost freaking out.

"NOW WHAT?" Lily yelled.

"STOP YELLING AT ME AND CATCH THAT DAMN BUG WOMAN."

"YOU ARE THE GUY HERE. YOU DO IT."

"I'M HANDICAPPED."

"ALRIGHT FINE." Lily said as she approached to over sized spider shakily. She opened the cage's door and used one of the pillows on the bed to shove it in, but it all happened too easily. Lily closed the the small door on the cage and looked at the spider. "I...I think it's dead..." then the room quickly filled with silence.

"Only we can worry about a dead spider, I swear." Mikuo chuckled to himself. "But I think it might have left some poisons in here. Miku, you'll have to sleep in Lily's room until I get this place checked out... There might even be an egg sack for all we know."

"P-Poisons?" Miku mumbled.

"These spiders... aren't normal spiders..." Lily said stating the obivious. "Just go sleep on my bed if you want to sleep. You'll need it."

"You make it sound like we're in a scary movie..." Miku added.

"I'm already living one just by being here..." Lily said as she headed back to the lab, Mikuo following her.

"Lily~ Do you hate me that much~" Mikuo whined.

"I hate your laziness, pervertness, smart-assness, whining, and your teal hair."

"But that's all of me, AND WHY YOU HATING ON MY HAIR?"

"It's teal, it's NOT suppose to be teal"

"Well it is and why are you complaining? YOUR MOTHER AND GRANDFATHER HAD PINK HAIR."

"I like pink, but teal is just weird. Unless it's Miku~ Then it looks so cute~"

"You just hate me huh?"

"Maybe."

Mikuo paused and bit his lip. "Lily..." He said in a serious voice. Lily's mood changed from playful to worried with just that tone. All other noises seemed to fade as Mikuo's eyes narrowed.

"What is it...?"

"What would you say... if I told you I was going to die?" Mikuo said in a calm voice.

"Die...?"

* * *

Next Day:

"So what are we going to do about Mikuo?" Len asked. "Can his wheelchair move in sand?"

"Well the sand isn't really loose, he should be fine." Lily said as she drove.

"You can always carry me Len~" Mikuo commented. Len glared.

"Carry your own fat ass." Len said as he sticked his tongue out at Mikuo. Mikuo fake cried.

"Come on Lenny~ I can't walk~ And I'm sharing my harem with you~" Mikuo said as Lily stomped on the gas.

"WHEN DID WE BECOME YOUR HAREM, YOU FREAKIN PERVERT." Miku,Luka,Rin, and Lily yelled at Mikuo.

"And they're angry... Don't worry my pretties~ I still love you all~ But Miku is my favorite~"

"Your favorite? DON'T MAKE ME CUT OUT YOUR TONGUE MIKUO." Miku scolded.

"Oh you guys are no fun~" Mikuo said as he turned to the window and fell asleep.

* * *

Mikuo's POV:

**-Dream-**

I looked around and where ever I was, it was completely dark. Nothing could be seen no matter where I looked, but then I felt a touch on my shoulder. I turned and out of the blinding darkness I saw his face again. Kaito. "It's you... You must love haunting me in my dreams." I growled at him.

"Ahh yes, I do. But I wish you could just dream of me on your own." Kaito sighed. "Anyways, Mikuo..."

"What is it?" I snapped at him.

"I hope you realized your mortality. You aren't going to live forever you know. You aren't like me, you just fool yourself to believe you are because of your appearance." Kaito laughed at me. I clenched my fists in anger. His laughter just pisses me off beyond belief.

"I know very well I am not like you. I have a heart! I have a mind! I am not driven on selfishness or cruelty like you!" I yelled at him.

"Heh... Mark my words Mikuo Hatsune." Kaito smirked. "Your appearance only makes it so that you will NEVER know exactly when death shall strike you. You look 18 but in reality you are what? 90?"

"I've already realized this..."

"Just remember, you shall suffer for your mortality soon enough Hatsune." Kaito said with a smirk.

"And what about you? You shall die too."

"Ahh yes... but that... that won't be for a long time. I'm already going to hell, I'm just taking the long road."

"I will find you one day, and not in my dreams." I said a bit more calmly. Kaito's face lit up evilly with a grin.

"How can you do that.. when your time is approaching?"

* * *

**Kv: THERE. MY BEST CHAPTER SO FAR... I think...  
Mikuo: "Your time is approaching" WTF?**  
**Kv: Just foreshadowing~ I gave some foreshadow in the last chapter too but no one caught onto it~**  
**Miku: -sigh- we got a lot of reviews...**  
**Kv: I know... I LOVE IT.  
Mikuo: -sigh- I'll do some this time..**

**cheekycheetah: ME? A NERD? You must be mistaken! I am awesome, but if you still insist on me being a nerd then I am an awesome nerd. **

**Kv: Mikuo... shut up please... **

**Guest (no. 1): uhh, did you happen to review twice? Or is someone using the same name as you? IDK, but "Mei-chan"? Is this Amyadiekane? OTL I'm having a harder time doing responses now... But thank you for the compliment :D**

**Guest (no. 2): Q~Q Me? a great writer? I feel like crying from joy just from reading that! I love you! **

**Guest (no. 3): Awww~ I feel so special~ Most people lose interest after its complete but the Walking Series (That's what I call it at least) Isn't complete so those other people who read WTW needs to read this, oh well. Thank you for still reading and reviewing :D**

**MMDMikuoFan: aww! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry, I had to cripple Mikuo though... why? Because I'm sadistic and I love to make my characters suffer... But sowie and please continue to read! Love ya~ **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER COOL STORIES :D **


	8. Last Words Whispered By The Ocean Shore

**Kv: *reading reviews* You guys have no idea how retardly happy I look while reading these...  
Miku: but back to the story~ **

* * *

Mikuo's POV:

When I woke up I was greeted with Miku's face very close to mine. Her lips formed a pout. "Finally you wake up!" she said as she pulled away from the open car door and brought my wheelchair around. I managed to slide off the seat and land perfectly into the chair, I find that as one of my life accomplishments... "So, are you okay?"Miku asked with her eyes scrolling up and down.

"Oh, just besides knowing my wheel chair is gonna sink in the sand and knowing Lily is probably gonna drown me later on when no one is looking, I'm good."

She sighed. "You idiot..." Together we went to our sport where the others were waiting. I had to get some help though, the sand seemed to want to sink me into it. I moved off my chair and sat on the beach blanket with Len.

" So blonde, why aren't you playing with the girls?" I laughed at him.

" So dumbass, why don't I just throw you into the water?"

"Ice cold man..."

" I know, it's just, I'm a little worried about you..."

"Worried? About what?"

"Don't play stupid Mikuo, you know it too..."

I sighed but smiled. "Yeah... I know..."

"I think that's one weird thing about humans... Sometimes there are people who know when they're gonna die... I guess you're one of them." Len said drawing a word into the sand, I didn't quiet read what it was since the shore had washed it away before I could. "You should spent your remaining time wisely." Len said with a small smile. I must admit he is cute, a little shota eventhough he's way older than me. He got up and went to Rin and Lily, spashing water at them.

I watched as they took out water guns and started spraying him more than a tsumani. I saw Miku wondering about the shore line, picking up rocks that shined and small colorful sea shells. Everyone seemed happy. A very simple happiness, a normal happiness... When ever I thought about normal happiness like this it makes me remember Miku. How she wanted it so badly, how she was deprived of it but now...

Now, she's here with them. Experincing it with them... It's funny how simplity is so valuable and so easily taken for granted... I remember being 18 still and just waiting for my great grand adventure to start, to break free of normality but in the end... All I'm trying to do is go back to that time.

"Mikuo~" I heard Miku's voice ring behind me. I looked up and saw her smiling face hovering above mine.

"Hi Miku." I said as she sat down next to me. "What's up?"

"Len got me completely soaked! And I threw a rock at his head." she said proudly.

"His head?! Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's Len remember?"

"Oh yeah..." I sighed. "Miku... come sit next to me." I demanded. She nodded and did so as I told her. She was still looking at her sea shells with amazement.

"These things are pretty smooth if you find the right ones you know." Miku said as she put the shell down and looked at me. Her big blue-green eyes staring at me. "Anyways, what's up?"

I didn't hesitant right after she said those words to kiss her. I missed how her lips felt, how shyly she would kiss back. I put my hand to the back of her head and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. She was a little in shock but still kissed back. Then I pulled back.

"Sorry..." I mumbled with a bit of blush still visible on my face.

She only smiled as her response.

"But Miku... I wanted to tell you something..." I trailed off as I looked forward to the ocean. The reflection of the sun glittering in the blue waters.

"What is it? You're scared of Lily and Len?" she asked.

"Naaa, I'm too awesome to be scared of them."

"If you say so..."

"What was that?! You're doubting my awesomeness?!"

She giggled. "No, there's no awesomeness to doubt."

"meanie... but anyways... Miku, I'm going to die."

"Die? Well everyone does eventually..."

"Yeah I know, but what I'm saying is... I'm gonna die soon..." I leaned back against the pole of the umbrella and sighed. "But for now. Let's just relax. It's a beautiful day." Miku slowly nodded and laid her head on my chest as if to listen to my heart beat. "There's one more thing too."

"What is it now? You're going to tell me the sun is going to exploded?"

I chuckled, "No, but that would suck." I paused shortly biting my lip. "In my desk in my room, there's 3 drawers. I want you to open the second one, remove the false bottom, and take out the journal. In it, you'll find pictures and dates and everything you could think of that happened while you were...you know..."

"Well why don't you just give it to me when we get back?" she asked.

"Miku... I'll see you later..." I said as I closed my eyes one last time.

* * *

Miku's POV:

"Mikuo? what are you talking about?" I said as I looked up to see his face. His eyes were closed and he didn't respond. "Mikuo?!" I panicked. I blinked my eyes and saw something that made me freeze.

He aged in a split second.

I checked his heart and kept waiting for a pulse as I felt my tears run down my face. "Mikuo... wake up..." I cried. The others heard and came running to me and Mikuo's lifeless body but they froze in their steps as they approached. I looked at Mikuo again. His hair wasn't the normal neon teal anymore, more faded, his face had some slight wrinkles and his was thinned out as well. I couldn't control my tears.

I lost him again.

* * *

**Kv: Ahaha~ I'm not dead! I've just been stuck with piles and piles of math, reading, la, music, ect. You get the idea.  
Miku: you must have something against Mikuo...  
Kv: naaa, I love him. But sometimes love makes you do crazy things :DD REVIEW TIME.**

Vocagirl23: aha... I think you know now. :3 He dead.

cheekycheetah: teehee, Mikuo was a nerd and he knew it but now he's sleeping with the fishies~

Amysadiekane: aha, it's cool. Don't sweat it. I'm just glad to have had reviews from you.

Animebookfreaker: ahh, Kaito... He's both really, the worst of villains but he always has had that look on him to me. I've been planning Mikuo's death for awhile and I didn't really know what to do so I just had Time and Old Age kill him. Seems legit to me.

Til next time people~ Stay and school and review~ :D


	9. Funeral Blues

**Kv: heh... I am very sorry for killing Kuo but, sorry... I am sadistic towards my characters. **

* * *

Miku's POV:

Everyone lives, everyone dies. It's the way it was always meant to be, but even now... Now that I lost Mikuo again pertinently, I don't know how to react to it. A little bit of time has past since his funeral, but here I lay beside his grave stone. The scent of the fresh roses, lilies, and carnations gently filling the air with its sweet smells. I stared at the grave stone hoping that I was reading it wrong, hoping that it was a stranger's grave I laid next to and that Mikuo was behind me, though it's a hope without logic.

Mikuo was gone now, there's nothing I could do to get him back. Nothing at all. I thought that this time things would be better, but I didn't realize how Mikuo was. The side effect of the transfer I gave to him only makes him seem like nothing's wrong, but in reality, he was over 90 years old. He wasn't like me, not the way I was... It's a good thing too though, I wish it didn't have to feel like this.

I watched the fresh cut grass flow in the wind. The lake near by was still sparkly but at least, he laid next to my grave. The body I am in right now is not like a human's. It has no real skeleton, more robotic than human. I am just an andriod now. I held in my tears as I looked at Mikuo's grave.

**Mikuo Hatsune**

**19- -2082**

**To be remembered by those we love,**  
**is to never be forgotten.**

"Mikuo..." I sniffed. "Why did you leave me? Why did you bring me back?! Just to feel this pain!?" I shouted at the grave stone. "It's not fair... We could have met in heaven... I was already dead... Why couldn't you just wait?!" I cried out but my tears did not shed, they just couldn't anymore. It felt as if I had cried enough to last lifetimes. My eyes were red still, and the grave was still fresh. I hated it...

I got up and just looked down at the grave. I looked down to where he rested forever. I looked down to where the love of my life laid dead. I just hope he is looking down on me happily.

I walked away from the grave covered in flowers and small gifts like cards and photos. Mikuo might have seen hated, but we _all _loved him. He was just that type of person... He risked his life for me, he gave me life again, and he alwaysgave me love. I can never repay him for those things, but maybe I might be able to show him I understand, and that it was appericated.

I walked back to the limo that was waiting still and hopped in. Len was there waiting for me. "Hey Miku... are you okay?" Len asked with a comforting smile. I sat across from him, not bothering with the seatbelt- or even looking if there was one.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." I tried to smile but it was too hard. The limo start moving and Len patted my head, it wasn't like the way Mikuo did it. Mikuo's hand was big and always very careful- as if he were petting a scared deer though still loving. Len's was fragile and small, but what else would you expect for a man who stopped ageing after 14? Len was a man, he might look like it but he is.

* * *

By the time I got home, it was past 8. I grabbed a piece of cake Lily made earlier to help cheer us up. It was a bit sweet but it did the job. I walked to the room which laid untouched. It had always been untouched since the moment he left the house. I opened the door to Mikuo's room and looked around. I can't really remember what he said but it had to do with something about a desk.

His room was plain, there was really nothing that could have told you what Mikuo liked. The bed had blue and white covers, the walls were white, no posters or pictures or anything but books. I walked over to the desk and looked through the books. Most were just some notebook left barely or completely empty. I opened the first drawer, there was pencils, pens, whiteout, ect. in it. Nothing he told me to look for.

I opened the second one. The bottom was higher than the last which threw me off, until I realized what he said. I removed the false bottom and under it laid a really big, old, fat journal with papers and photos sticking out. I took it out and flipped through it. Everything was there- dates, photos, quotes even. Everything I missedout on, everything he lived through. I sat on the bed and looked through it.

It talked about many things. I looked at Luki's wedding and his family- he did very well, Luka must be proud... Meiko did well too but died only at forty. It made me sad that, that cheerful girl who's smile seemed as bright as the sun only lived shortly. Life happens like that to some though. I looked at all the photos and read through all the quotes. It was already 1 in the morning by the time I got to the last page.

The last page... had something very disturbing. I stared at it. It was covered in notes about Kaito and at the top in Mikuo's graceful handwriting were the words: **Kill Kaito.**

A life for a life.

That quote has different meanings. I think I understood what Mikuo was trying to do, but maybe even he himself figured it was impossible. I still had hatred for Kaito, a lot of hatred. I'm not sure if this was Mikuo's last wish or not, but ever still.

Revenge is calling.

* * *

**Kv: Sooo~ How was it? :D Well I have to get to bed soon since I have school so I'll just skip straight to the reviews.**

**cheekycheetah: a bug? Are you trying to impley Mikuo should be a bug cause he bugs alot? A little mean but it still made me laugh so yay~ Nerdy bugs.**

**Nina619: aha, we all gotta die some time, ne? His just occured in the story~**

**Amysadiekane: Ahh, yes. Kaito- our favorite anatagonist in this story. There are many words to describe him. A phrase I like to use it "He who watches the fire burn with a smile". I actually love Kaito in this story but hey, a writer has to love most her characters, ne?**

**vocagirl23: Ack, I'm sorry. Q~Q I had to make Mikuo die though, but hey, at least you know what it feels like if Miku dies and if Mikuo dies.**

**Guest: whether I bring Mikuo back or not, I hope you keep reading to find out~ But I'm kind towards Miku and I wouldn't make her die a second time- maybe.**

**Well, REVIEW PEOPLE :DDD AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER NEW STORY- Teal Stained Silver.**


	10. Revenge of a Teenage Murderer

**Kv: -sigh- I'm near the end of my story...**

* * *

Miku's POV:

Maybe I'm wrong for wishing death upon another but if I am wrong, I don't want to be right. After all, the words right and wrongs are words of opinion. Justice too is something created from judgement of opinions. This world is ran by opinions and mockery of facts. Maybe they use opinions because they want this world to be able to change, they want somethings to be wrong. Change is part of life, welcomed or unwelcomed. Right now, I'm using my own sense of justice and revenge.

I picked up a vile of posion. I already had forgotten the name but I remembered just by the color of this neon green nothing good would come of it. (The little sticker helped too) I put it in my pocket and headed out. Mikuo couldn't possibly have known where Kaito was- but I could predict all his movements even now. Kaito was a very predictable man once you got to know him. He mocks you in whatever way possible,and tries to give you as much pain as he could. He'll make you remember accidents, lies, and everything wrong done in your life just to make you cry infront of him.

Going off on that information on him, there's only one place he could be- the book shop. I put on my coat since at night -even in the summer- it gets cold. Kaito is smart-VERY smart. He's been able to stay hidden for so long, do so many crimes, and never get any punshiments. Now, he'll pay for his sins once and for all. He has taken my life and he has taken Mikuo's. But now, I'm back.

I'm back to get even. To take his and to show him pain for once. This emotions- anger, frustation, sadness, and spite, they're all caused by his actions. I HATE him so much... I walked out the door and to the nearest public transportation. I'm going to kill Kaito or die trying. And if you think I'm the only one who hates him you're completely wrong. Kaito is the head of a mercenary company.

He kidnaps people.

He kills people.

He ruins people.

...All for his sick amusement.

He is a mass murderer, an assassin but in the end, he can't be stopped by normal people, no he's too advance, he's too personal.

_But he's still human, who are to play God?_

That question kept circling my head, and it's true. Is killing him making me any better than he is? Is it really the right thing to do? Maybe I'm just grieving in a homicidal way. Maybe I just wanted to get rid of this sadness and anger by killing him... No... I couldn't.

No...

No...

NO!

I hated him before I even met Mikuo. He took my life, he took my rights, he turned me into a slave! Then... he took Mikuo's life. Those crimes need punishment. I hope God can forgive me for this, I hope he can understand. Heh, there I go, praying to a God I don't believe in. I don't know if there really is a God, or if he can forgive the crimes I've committed, but this is just something I have to do.

I gave Mikuo life again, I took so many lives already... I was glad I could save one for a change. But in the end, Mikuo came to his end. I look in the reflection of the glass of a building. I paused and looked at my hair- I might have to fight. It was going to be a disadvantage... I walked into a shop and purchased a pair of scissors and mirror.

I walked to the ally and put the mirror up and slowly... I began to cut my hair.

Lock after lock, I cut it until it was short and trailing to my neck. It looked like Mikuo's really and I blinked when I saw how much I looked like Mikuo. Maybe I was going crazy... I narrowed my eyes as I looked at the long locks of hair on the ground. It was like memories were cut with it. I felt the new shorter hair, it reminded me so much of Mikuo... though, it didn't feel the same, his was always much softer.

I dropped the scissors and walked back to the train platform. I laughed at myself silently, knowing Mikuo would be either scolding me for cutting it or laughing himself thinking that I was trying to look like him. Maybe I was, I can't even trust myself now.

I boarded the train and listened to the techno music playing. I didn't identify the song but I knew it was old. Some of the younger people were complaining saying that it was music for their grand parents and not them. I rolled my eyes and focused on nothing but the reflection of myself in the cheap glass. I really did look like Mikuo though, I wasn't as tall or as masculine, I looked like a feminine Mikuo.

_Silly Miku, why are you trying to look like a dead person?_

I could hear his voice saying that to me in a laugh. I smiled slightly as some tears formed in my eyes thinking of his voice, of his laugh, of his smile,of _Him... _It's a bittersweet happiness.

* * *

When I got off the train and walked into the city everything seemed decorated with chaos and dust. I walked the cracked sidewalks and tried not to pay attention to the city's music of screams and cries. I kept walking, focused and determined. There was nothing I could do to stop it.

I then came to the book shop. It was like the rest of the city- broken and dusted. Glass, dust, and books laid on the floor. I walked in and opened the door. The bell that use to ring was gone, and I walked in. It was quiet. I looked at the counter, it was broken and the register was broken into for its money. I touched it and jumped a bit when I heard a low deep voice from behind me.

"I almost thought you wouldn't come. " it said. I turned around quickly and came to face Kaito, who was sitting on the old couch.

"You..." I mumbled.

"Ah, yes. Me." He stood up. "Not even a hello though? Quite rude but alright." he walked over to me slowly. "So, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be grieving over his death?" he laughed. I almost growled at him. Everything about him just ticks me off.

And I do mean everything- I even hate hearing him breathe.

He cupped my cheek with his hand and looked into my eyes. "You look like him now, except you eyes aren't like his. Yours hide your sins and reflect innocent beauty. Unlike his, so sharp... so plain..."

"Don't you dare insult him you damned asshole."

"Ahh you're still protective of him? I suppose that's what women are good at though." He leaned in closer, our faces inches apart. "Do it. Kill me..."

"W-what?" I questioned. I was expecting a fight to the death, nothing like this. He let go of me.

"There are some things I cannot accomplish by myself- one of them being death. I can't die on my own... it's my own personal hell. I can't commit suicide- I suppose you can say I fear it..."

"Pathetic." I said looking at him blankly. "That's all you really are, huh? Maybe there are some things worse than death." I walked closer to him. "I hope you hate every second of it as it slowly pains you making you wish for death." He looked a bit pained at my words. I smirked. "Though, you could be lying to my face you asshole." I said stabbing the poison into him. That smirk on him disappears as he fell to the ground.

"Y-You..." he mumbled in agony. Blood started gushing out of his mouth as he coughed it up.

Everyone can die- remember that.

Kaito was powerful- yes, but death is always underestimated. I watched him slowly cough up the last of his life unto the floor. It was an experimental drug Lily was working on, when she found out she has completely messed up, she was going to throw it away. That was until I took it. I kept watching Kaito until the coughing stopped. His eyes wide open- showing lifeless pain. I left him like that. He didn't deserve to have them closer, he had to see it coming.

"May the devil have a special place for you in hell." I said and with that I walked out of the shop and back into the abandoned streets with a new sense of peace.

* * *

**Kv: Epilogue? Who wants an epilogue? Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. This story has had the most reviews out of all my stories so far and I just wanted to thank all those who have reviewed and have supported me.**

Guest: Um, I did my best to make this chapter as long as possible. I hope you liked it. And thank you for reviewing so much hun~ I love it.

cheekycheetah: ahh, Kuo, the nerdy bug shall be loved and remembered~ I really did feel bad for killing Mikuo but at the same time I couldn't wait to. It's complicated I suppose.

vocagirl: aha... idk how to response to "yeah" but thanks for reviewing~

Please review and I might be nice and add an epilogue~ :D


	11. Epilogue: Wake Up!

**Kv: epilogue~ aha~  
Miku: I'm a murderer... -.-  
Kv: for now...**

* * *

Miku's POV:

Maybe I'll go to hell when I die. Maybe I'll be forgiven, but I'm not sorry for killing Kaito. "I had to do it" I said splashing the water in the lake. Death isn't always a good thing, but sometimes it is. If it toward the things that weigh you down like grief, anger, embarrassment, and etc. maybe it isn't bad. I'm not saying it's okay to kill anyone who you wish, it's best not to kill anyone. Life is scarce.

I looked down into the water and saw my reflection. I really did look like Mikuo, like his younger brother of some sort. I smiled and splashed the water causing ripples in my reflection. I walked back to Mikuo's grave and sat beside the gravestone. "I finally did it you know." I said in a whisper acting as if Mikuo was there instead of cold stone. "I finally did it... for both of us Mikuo. I killed Kaito..." I leaned on the stove.

_Why? Why would you go out and do that? You didn't have to._I could imagine him saying.

"I did have to... Kaito was the source of almost all these bad things that have happened to me... He held me down, almost sufficating me with my past, with my sins." I whispered again.

_How do you feel now then?_

"I feel... at peace myself... Nothing's weighing me down, I feel like I can leave my window... and walk outside the walls... and walk freely, happily... Like the way you would you feel if you could walk on air."

_Silly Miku... Walking on air? Are you trying to fly now? Like a bird?_

"Kinda like a bird... A bird is free, and now I feel free but I can't fly though the heavens. I can only walk, but I feel like I walk on air now... This must be how normal people feel. To be able to live so freely and happily... I hope they don't take it for granted. There is no greater treasure to live so simply!" I smiled.

_Wake up...Miku, wake up!_

* * *

I shot my eyes open and to my surprise I saw Mikuo's blue, green eyes hovering above me as he leaned in to kiss me. "Finally! I thought you'd never wake up!" he said with a laugh. I sat up, hitting out foreheads. I looked around, I was in my room.

"W-what happened?" I said almost panicking. Mikuo rubbed his forehead.

"Um... I don't you... You just tried to headbut me..." Mikuo said. I got up, I was in my pj's but then it sank it. I hug tackled Mikuo to the floor.

"YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE NOT OLD AND DEAD! YOU'RE OKAY!" I exclaimed tears filling my eyes.

"Alive? Old? Dead? What kind of crazy talk are you speaking of woman?" He asked.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE MY LAST NAME? WHY DID YOU DIE? WHY DID I KILL SOMEONE? WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M SAYING?!" I said shaking him. "Wait, what's today...?"

"I'M NOT DEAD. YOU DIDN'T KILL ANYONE, AND SAME LAST NAME? IS THIS A MARRIAGE PROPOSAL CAUSE I THINK YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG BY TALKING LIKE A MAD WOMAN AND SHAKING ME TIL MY NECK BREAKS AND TODAY'S DEMEMBER 24, 2012." He said. I stopped shaking him and ran through the house. Len and Rin were in the kitchen bickering about cookies. Luka sat on the couch holding her 2 year old son Luki. I hug Rin and Len with joy.

"Everything's okay~" I almost sang. They kept asking me questions but I didn't pay attention. I went over to Luka and Luki and took Luki from Luka's arm holding him tightly. "AND YOU'RE STILL 2 YEARS OLD AND NOT 17 BEING MIKUO'S EX BOYFRIEND. I'M SO FREAKIN HAPPY." Luki himself started crying from confusion.

"M-Miku? Are you okay? Are you having a mental breakdown of some sort?" Luka panicked. Mikuo entered the room too.

"I would like to know that as well..." He turned to Rin and Len. "Is it your evil cooking that's making her insane Dumb and Dumber?" Mikuo teased. I hugged Luki gently as he slowly stopped crying.

"No... I just had a dream where everything was just different... I felt like a different person myself... It's very complicated to explain, but I'm just glad to be back to my normal life." I said giving Luki back to Luka. I hugged Mikuo tightly. "Kuoooo!" I whined.

"Aha... It was all a dream Dorothy. You're safe here and back in Kanas." he said. I kicked his leg.

"It's MIKU. Not Dorothy."

"Yeah yeah." he said rolling his eyes with that same old smile I loved. I couldn't help but kiss him. I never realized how much I can take having all this for granted. I gotta thank that dream... Maybe dreams are messages... Or maybe I drank too much egg nog. Either way, everything's back to normal, and for that... I'm beyond happy.

* * *

**Kv: I couldn't wait to do the epilogue! I just had it planned for so long, I couldn't help it. Yes I did give it a disney ending and yes, I love it. I hope you guys do too.**

Amysadiekane: I hope you understood what walking on air means. I meant to having being meaned "To be as free as a bird from the world and its sins but still human." or something among those lines. Everyone has their own opinion on stuff so I'll let you and everyone else have their own on its meaning. Thank you for always reviewing! ^.^

Guest: ahh yes, I hate that too when they just seem to abonond it. It makes me so sad, and I would hate to do that! I complete all my stories and that's a promise! And well, Mikuo never left really~ It was all a dream. I hope you liked it... ^^ well bye~ Thank you so much for reviewing! It always means the world to me when I have such awesome reviews.

vocagirl23: thank you for clearing that up! I would have thought it was ^that person and responded it this in that one. And Mikuo did come back, even though he never really left. I hope you like it.

Well, that's a wrap folks. Reviews are HIGHLY loved and appericated! So please review :D And check out my other stories if you want more MikuoxMiku fanfiction from yours truly. *bows* This is Kakumei's Voice ending yet another story. Bye!


End file.
